lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo's Timeline of Heroes/What Could Have Been
This is a collection of facts and things that would've come into fruition in the NToH, should it have been completed. Metroid Mother Brain would've been the main villain, with Ridley as a side villain. The plotline that he killed Samus' parents would've been canon. It would've had some horror aspects. Takes place on World-1, though this fact remains unknown until the crossover with Mario. Super Mario Bros. Yoshi would appear as one of Luigi's allies. Super Smash Bros. Bowser and Ganondorf would've been turned into monstrous slaves by Master Hand. In the end, it is revealed that Master Hand was controlled by an unknown entity (Tabuu). The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link would venture into Hyrule's Minus World, Termina. Majora is the main villain, possessing the character Skullie. This would conclude the series of Zelda films starring Link as a child. Pokémon: Aqua v Magma AvM would feature Harry somehow transforming back into Pikachu, making him and Tim go to the distant Hoenn region to see how it happened. After investigating a gang war (Team Aqua and Team Magma), they discover it was the result of an alien named Deoxys. Star Fox Adapts Star Fox 64. Each character would be motion-capture CGI, much like Sonic or Rocket Raccoon. Directed by James Gunn. It takes place in World-2. Andross would be the main villain, though Wolf would appear in a post-credits scene. Fire Emblem: The Blade of Light This would've had Marth. The movie would've been in World-3. Kirby: Star Allies It is said on the page that Marx was an alternate version of Kirby who was corrupted. This wouldn't be revealed until the last films of the NToH (where Marx would get resurrected), but the one who corrupted him was Dharkon. Metroid: Acquisition A sci-fi semi-horror heist film starring Mario and Samus. Rosalina would have been featured and played by an Asian actress. Ridley would've likely been the main villain, possible secondary villains included Tatanga and the Shroob Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Unlike the games, the Link shown here is the same one as in previous films. This is the same for subsequent movies. Super Smash Bros.: The Subspace Emissary Tabuu would've been the main villain, with a personality similar to Dr. Manhattan and Thanos. The Ancient Minister would've appeared as a side villain, though he would eventually turn against his species' captor Tabuu. Mario would've named him Rob after the Minister expressed sadness that he wasn't alive, so Mario purposely gave him a human name. Samus and Fox would've appeared as major characters, with Marth as a minor character. Mario, Link, Samus, Fox, John, Kirby, Tim, and Pikachu would all become closer friends. Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog (movie version), Mega Man, Ryu, and Simon Belmont would've guest-starred in TSE during the final battle. The Smash Ball would've been discovered on World-3, said to be able to destroy Tabuu, but a major plot point is that no one can seem to break into it to get its power. Tabuu eventually does, and the heroes have to fight him even when he's empowered. When Tabuu is killed, he states that the reason he attempted to turn the multiverse into subspace was to stop two eldritch entities from bringing their war to the multiverse. Phase 3 and 3.5 There was an idea to split Phase 3 into two parts, with the split occurring after a Smash Bros. film where the team dissolved. Porky may have been the main villain. I think, were I to resurrect NToH, I would've decided against this. Star Fox sequel Possibly an adaptation of Star Fox Adventures? I'm not sure. Star Wolf would be the main villain. Kirby: Squeak Squad adaptation This would've involved Daroach, adapted as a human gang leader augmented by alien technology as a result of alien interference with Earth. Susie might've turned temporarily evil. Star Dream OS might've been a part of it. Metroid Prime 2 adaptation This would've involved Dark Samus, possibly with minimal inspiration from Other M (VERY MINIMAL, seeing as the game's story was heavily disliked). Pokémon Sun & Moon adaptation The Aether Foundation would've been the main villain, though that wouldn't have been discovered by the protagonists for a while. Detective movie, remember? Fire Emblem: Awakening Lucina, Chrom, Robin, Grima. Yeah. Xenoblade Chronicles This would've taken place in World-3, possibly. I had an idea that this would be a musical, adapting songs from the game and applying lyrics. I'm not sure if it would work, but it'd be an interesting move. Luigi's Mansion A spin-off where Luigi investigates a haunted mansion. King Boo and E. Gadd would've appeared. I don't know if I would've made this, but if I did, it'd have some horror aspects. Kid Icarus An adaptation of Kid Icarus uprising. Possibly another World-3 film. Punch-Out!! A more grounded film (or tv show, never decided) starring Little Mac, a boxer who started failing after his opponents starting using magic and alien tech. This film exists to show the setting of World-2 after The Subspace Emissary, where sci-fi stuff like lasers, magic, etc. are ordinary things. Pikmin A tv show adapting the first Pikmin game. This would show Olimar stranded on the Pikmin planet. Character development would involve him learning to love nature and stuff like that. Either World-1 or World-2. Heck, maybe even World-4. Donkey Kong Country It would've adapted Donkey Kong 64 and taken place in World-1. WarioWare, Inc. Wario wants to be as famous as Mario, so he makes a company. It would've been a comedy. Out of all the films I could've made, this would've been the least likely. The Legend of Zelda: The Champion's Ballad Adapts the flashbacks of BotW. Ganon is back, rescued by Dharkon and corrupted by him, becoming Calamity Ganon. Link and Zelda wear their BotW outfits for this film and all subsequent films. The film ends with Link mortally wounded and put into the Chamber of Resurrection, as his fellow Champions are killed. This movie is a two-parter. These next four movies are the last five movies of the three phases of NToH, and are in order of release. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Adapts the main story of BotW. Link awakens, with no memories, and must learn to be worthy of the Master Sword once more. Eventually, he and Zelda combine magic to stop Calamity Ganon. The Great Deku Tree dies from Ganon's Malice, but he warns Link that "there will be a greater threat after Ganon is vanquished". The film ends with Link and Zelda at Hyrule Castle, looking at the now-saved Hyrule. Suddenly, an iPhone starts ringing. Link pulls it out of his pockets, seeing that Mario is calling him. Answering it, Mario says that something terrible has happened and that he needs Link to come to him immediately. Super Mario Dimensions Adapts Super Paper Mario. The opening scene features Link meeting Mario at a bar in World-2. Mario orders a strong drink and explains to Link that something horrible happened to his family on their last heroic mission. The movie comprises almost entirely of flashbacks. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi were called upon by an elderly wizard named Merlon, claiming that he originated from the spaces between universes: Subspace. He had built a city called Flipside in Subspace after Tabuu's reign ended. However, they had been recently attacked by a group of villains, led by a sombre yet dapper figure named Count Bleck. The heroes travel to a variety of different universes, many of which have never been seen before. They meet the villains, most notably Dimentio, a jester with a type of magic powered by negative emotions (Despair Magic) who claims to be the son of "the Butterfly Man", known by our heroes as Tabuu. Throughout this adventure, Daisy keeps getting migraines and strange hallucinations. Eventually, the heroes reach Bleck's Castle. After an epic battle, Bleck explains that he attacked Flipside to get the Dark Prognosticus, a prophecy written in a book that, when read aloud, has spacetime-manipulative properties. Bleck was reincarnated into this form, with his original form being called Blumiere and existing in the previous multiverse (which got destroyed in EarthBound Season 3). He reveals that Daisy was the reincarnation of Timpani, his former lover. Suddenly, Dimentio kills Bleck with his magic, taking the Prognosticus. He tells the heroes that he had always planned to betray Bleck to get revenge on his father's killers, which included Mario. Wanting him to suffer as much as possible, Dimentio decided to fuse himself with Luigi, creating "Super Dimentio". During a climactic battle, the heroes realize that since Dimentio specializes in Despair Magic, an act of love should nullify him. Daisy then accepts her existence as a reincarnation of Timpani, which magically turns her into Timpani and resurrects Bleck as Blumiere. In an attempt to stop this from happening, Dimentio fires a diamond-shaped dagger at Timpani in the chest. However, their love is too powerful for Dimentio to withstand, thus killing him. In the end, Timpani and Blumiere move on to the afterlife. Bleck's Castle is in ruins and is now referred to by Flipside's inhabitants as the Ruined Kingdom. Mario and Peach are more-or-less unscathed, but Luigi's left arm was torn off because of the possession. The movie ends with a scene at the bar. Mario and Link hear a rumbling, followed by a series of lightning strikes. They go outside to see the sky split into two colours; dark purple on the left, bright orange on the right. Two eldritch figures are fighting each other with energy blasts. Galeem and Dharkon. Super Smash Bros.: World of Shadows Mario and Link call Tim, Pikachu, Fox, Samus, John and Kirby over to World-2 to figure out what's been going on. Kirby is incredibly terrified of the two beings, signifying he knows something. The heroes are then attacked by a resurrected Marx, chasing them to World-3. Zelda comes to the rescue, shooting Marx with an Ancient Arrow, knocking him unconscious. She explains that Marx was possessed by a being named Dharkon, the embodiment of chaos and darkness. The other was Galeem, the lord of light. These abstract entities have been at war since the beginning of time, and have seemingly brought their battle to the multiverse. Zelda states that Dharkon can be defeated easily by heroes, as they are the opposite of what he embodies. Galeem is the opposite, which makes things difficult. The heroes decide to split up, with some of them targeting Dharkon and his minions, and the others searching for villains willing to fight Galeem. Throughout the film, the following things happen. Luigi is given a cybernetic arm from Samus. Prince Bowser II, aka Junior, shows up to aid Mario and co. break Bowser out of prison. The third-party characters from TSE return, alongside newcomers Joker, Sans, Rayman, Leon Kennedy, Banjo and Kazooie. Agent 3, a squid-like creature from the future of World-4, shows up to stop Dharkon. There are two final battles of the film, happening simultaneously. Half of the protagonists are fighting Dharkon, whereas the other half are fighting Rathalos and Galleom, minions of Galeem that ambushed them in deep space. Eventually, Rathalos, Galleom and Dharkon are defeated. Everyone meets up at the Grand Canyon, which is where Galeem has teleported himself to. Galeem congratulates the Smash Bros. on destroying Dharkon, for it allows him to take over the multiverse. He then shoots out a barrage of light beams, destroying everything and everyone, except for Kirby, who escapes using the Dark Prognosticus. The movie ends with Kirby returning, seeing the universes fused into the Light Realm. The credits sombrely roll as Lifelight plays. Super Smash Bros.: World of Light Kirby spends the entire movie saving his friends, possessed by Galeem like puppets. He saves Samus, Mario, Agent 3 and Captain Falcon. The five heroes come up with a plan to save everyone. Regrettably, I haven't come up with a plan, but it has to do with time travel. Eventually, Galeem decides to wipe out the remaining heroes, with all of them incapacitated by his minions except for Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu. Galeem summons more and more minions, the situation becoming bleaker and bleaker. Link looks at Galeem, starting to lose faith. Until he hears a big explosion. Behind him is a large blue portal. Out walks a young adult with a familiar striped shirt and red hat. Ness. Many more portals appear, with each one of different shape and texture. The total number of characters at the final battle: * SUPER MARIO: Cackletta, Diddy Kong, Dimentio, Donkey Kong, King Boo, King Bowser, King K. Rool, Luigi Macarelli, Mario Macarelli, Merlon, Prince Bowser II, Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Rosalina, Waluigi, Wario, Wart, Yoshi * THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Daruk, Link, Midna, Mipha, Princess Zelda, Revali, Skullie, Urbosa, Zant * KIRBY: Bandana Dee, Daroach, DDD, John Edwards, Kirby, Marx (before his corruption), Meta, Susie Haltmann, Zero 2 * POKEMON: Aether Foundation, Arceus, Deoxys, Groudon, Kyogre, Kyurem, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Tim Goodman, Type:Null, Zacian, Zamazenta, Zekrom * METROID: Dark Samus, Federation Force, Kraid, Meta Ridley, Mother Brain, Samus Aran * STAR FOX: Andross, Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Wolf O'Donnell (and Star Wolf) * FIRE EMBLEM: Chrom, Grima, Lucina, Marth, Robin * XENOBLADE CHRONICLES: Dunban, Fiora, Metal Face, Riki, Shulk * KID ICARUS: Dark Pit, Hades, Medusa, Palutena, Phosphora, Pit, Viridi * SUPER SMASH BROS.: Crazy Hand, Master Hand * MISCELLANEOUS FIRST-PARTY: Agent 3, Ana, Captain Falcon, Claus, Jeff Andonuts, Kumatora, Little Mac, Lloyd, Lucas, Ness, Ninten, Olimar, Paula, Pikmin, Poh, Porky Minch, Rob, Teddy * MISCELLANEOUS NEW FIRST-PARTY: Duck Hunt Trio, Mike Jones, Mr. Game & Watch, Ribbon Girl, Spring Man, Wii Fit Trainer * THIRD-PARTY: Banjo, Kazooie, Ken Masters, Leon Kennedy, Mega Man, Proto Man, Rayman, Richter Belmont, Ryu, Sans, Shadow the Hedgehog, Shantae, Simon Belmont, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog A major focus of the battle is the fact that one of the heroes brought the Smash Ball. They want to break it to use its energies, but there are two problems: 1. Galeem knows that the Smash Ball is there, and he wants it, and 2. The energies from the Smash Ball would likely kill the wielder. Eventually, just as Galeem musters enough strength to shoot his light beams once more, Mario manages to break the Smash Ball. He groans in pain as his body glows with rainbow power. The following conversation ensues. *'Galeem:' What? No! How is this possible?! Who are you to wield such power?! *'Mario:' ...hehe... don't you know? It's-a me, Mario... motherfucker! Mario then punches Galeem once, killing him and making the screen fade to white. The end of Super Smash Bros.: World of Light shows what followed after that. All universes in the multiverse became one singular universe. This means that Pokemon, the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, the Galactic Federation, Star Fox, Kirby... they all exist in the same universe. All those who appeared from across time were teleported back to their times without memory of the incident, except for Agent 3. Mario is given a funeral, which many members of the Smash Bros. attend. The final scene of the movie shows John Edwards, Kirby, Pikachu, Tim Goodman, Zelda and Link watching the sunset, on the balcony of Hyrule Castle. Link sheds a single tear, looks at Zelda and says "I have something I need to do." Link goes to Kokiri Forest, still beautiful but looking more empty due to the absence of the Great Deku Tree. He looks at a rusted pedestal. He unsheathes the Master Sword. He looks at it, smirking a bit melancholically. He places the Master Sword in the pedestal. He takes off his shield, his Sheikah Slate and his iconic green hat, placing it next to the pedestal. A faint, echoey voice whispers to Link, "Thank you for playing my game." Checking the credits shows that this is the voice of Mario's actor. Category:Shade's Cinematic Universes Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Nintendo